


Drawing the Line

by stumphed



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphed/pseuds/stumphed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny tiny ficlet involving a mall and Spencer and Ryan being adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on November 28, 2006 on LJ  
> was written in response to a friend's prompt of "Lipgloss"

“No fucking _way_ ,” Spencer mumbles, shrugging Ryan’s arm off his shoulder. “No. I draw the fucking line right here.”

Ryan has the audacity to give Spencer his best bedroom eyes right there in the middle of the mall in Fuckswhere North Dakota.

“Don’t you dare. No. No, no, a thousand times no.”

“ _Speeence_... C’ _moooon_.”

“Twelve, Ryan. You’re twelve years old. And a girl.”

Ryan takes a step forward, right into Spencer’s personal space (though really, he gave that up in the 7th grade), and drops his already too-deep voice an octave lower. “And I give great head. But I only do that for boyfriends who actually go _into_ the stores with me.”

With a groan, Spencer walks right past Ryan (there’s no way he’s going to give Ryan the satisfaction of seeing him defeated) and into Claire's. “Find your lip-gloss in two minutes, Ross, or I’m ditching your ass and you’ll have to rely on your girlish figure to find a ride back to the bus.”


End file.
